


My Blond

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adam beat his ass, Dont touch Tyler, Gay, M/M, Slash, unknown affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Adam teaches Blake an lesson.





	

Title: My Blonde

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K +

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Tyler/Adam

Characters: Adam Rose, Tyler Breeze, and Blake.

Summary: Adam teaches Blake an lesson.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Adam?"

Adam Rose smiled as he turned towards his boyfriend Tyler Breeze to see the other man leaning towards him. The dyed blond keep taking peeks at something with slight interest as he pressed himself into his boyfriend's side. Pressing an kiss to the perfect face following his eyesight to see Tyler staring at Blake.

"What love?" Adam asked as he wrapped his arm around the perfect blond.

"Who do you think attacked Blake?"

Ahh. The attack on Blake happened directly after Tyler's match against Blake which the man helplessly touched and groped the blonde. Adam smirked devilishly as he thought about him attack on the blond man. He waited until he knew Tyler was dealing with the trainer to attack, cornering the blond busting his nose, dislocating his shoulder and giving him an black eyes for extra measure.

"I have no idea, love. Let's get out of here, there's this new sushi restaurant I want to take you too." Adam whispered into Tyler's ear who blushed as he stood up heading towards the locker room to grab his bag.

* * *

 

Adam moved swiftly and quietly as he appeared beside Blake who jumped as he felt the other man's presence.

"Hello Blake."

"I didn't go need Tyler!" Blake particularly shouted out as he moved away from the dark haired man. Adam chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder forcing them closer. "I know you didn't because if you did I would have to break you arm next." Adam hissed.

Slapping an smile on his face as Adam reappeared from the locker room heading towards them. "I just wanted to tell you I hope the catch the person who attacked you for no reason." Adam announced.

"Yeah man. Do you have any idea of who really did attack you?" Tyler asked but Blake immediately shook his head.

"No I got blind sided."

"Well, I hope you get better." Tyler said.

"Me too. Now if you excuse us, we have an lunch date." Adam said releasing Blake he moved towards Tyler who waved at the blond before walking away with his boyfriend.

"See you later Blake."


End file.
